1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottle openers and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable electric bottle opener for quickly and easily opening vacuum packed jars and oversized bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bottle openers is known in the prior art. More specifically, bottle openers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bottle openers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,857 to Weisband; U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,831 to Pierce, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,241 to Grabarski et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,332 to Downs; U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,127 to Russo; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,343 to Nuss.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable electric bottle opener. The inventive device includes a base member having a C-shaped support bracket secured to an upper surface thereof. The C-shaped support bracket is dimensioned for receiving a base of a bottle therein. The base member includes a collar extending upwardly from the upper surface thereof. An upper housing is adjustably coupled with respect to the base member. The upper housing has a support arm extending downwardly therefrom. The support arm is slidably received within the collar of the base member. A motor is disposed interiorly of the upper housing. The motor has a rotating axle extending outwardly thereof. The axle has a beveled gear disposed on a free end thereof. The beveled gear couples with a beveled drive gear within the upper housing. The drive gear has a shaft extending outwardly of the lower surface of the housing. The shaft has a circular plate secured thereto upwardly of an outer end thereof. The outer end of the shaft has a drive cam disposed thereon. Opposing ends of the drive cam have brackets pivotally coupled thereto. Free ends of the brackets each have an arcuate gripping member secured thereto. The arcuate gripping members engage a top of the bottle therebetween to facilitate removal thereof.
In these respects, the adjustable electric bottle opener according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly and easily opening vacuum packed jars and oversized bottles.